


My Home is With You

by juminswhore



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, short fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juminswhore/pseuds/juminswhore
Summary: Jumin Han returns home after a long business trip and relaxes in the comfort of his sweet wife.
Relationships: Jumin x MC, jumin/mc - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	My Home is With You

Jumin leaned against the headboard of their bed, his hands running up and down the back of his wife. She rested between his legs, her arms around his middle, head against his chest. He closed his eyes, quietly appreciating the moment. 

It was exactly what he needed after a long business trip away. Three days was simply too much to be away from her. While he thought about bringing her along, he knew she’d be much happier at home. And so, the moment he returned he almost ran to his penthouse. 

When he opened the door she fell into his arms instantly, melting into him. She threw her arms and even a leg around him. Jumin didn’t mind. Her happy greeting meant the world to him. It meant he was important to her. 

He almost couldn’t shower fast enough. She cheerfully made dinner while he freshened up and got into more comfortable clothes. The two of them caught up on their short time away while they ate. And after, noticing her husband’s grogginess, she hustled him into bed. 

Jumin’s fingers slowed to a gentle stop, curving around her waist lovingly. How magical it was to be in love. Only two years prior he would’ve returned to a quiet home. He would’ve eaten alone and perhaps talked to his dearest cat for a minute or two. How strange it was now to feel so exhausted from what he would’ve considered a short business trip before. Things felt so different now. 

The young wife’s fingers trailed up his chest. He looked down at her and she instantly perked up, meeting his eyes. Her smile was ever so contagious and brightened the entire room. Jumin couldn’t help himself from breaking into a smile of his own. He threw his arms around her, tightening his hold on her, and let out a happy noise. With their heads buried together, the two of them radiated happiness.

Jumin almost couldn’t believe it. How incredible it was to be blessed enough to hold someone you love. He’d never had it before, and now he couldn’t imagine ever going without it. 

Her fingers held onto his shirt tightly as he rolled her over. He buried his face into her neck and blew raspberries into her skin. She laughed and howled and made happy noises that sang through the penthouse. Jumin could hardly contain himself. He tickled her side and trapped her with his body, caging her in. His long hair, due for a haircut, fell into her face. She puffed and huffed and threw her head to the side. 

“Jumin!” she cried, kicking her legs. She dug her fingernails into his shoulders, trying to get him to release her. Jumin only made a noise, a low laugh filling her ears after. 

“Watch yourself,” he said, burying his head back into her neck. He kissed her playfully, his hold on her releasing ever so slightly. He trailed his kisses up to her lips where he found comfort in the familiarity of her taste. Here in the kiss of her lips Jumin found his home. He could always return to his penthouse, but he couldn’t always dive into his bed, his lover wrapped in his arms, and her sweet kiss giving him a breath of life. 

Jumin only pulled away for a breath before falling into her once more.

Being in love gave Jumin something he could never buy. He found a home he could always return to. A place he would never change or swap for another. She was the everlasting comfort of familiarity. He knew that without a doubt no matter what she did, what she changed, he always had her. 

  
  



End file.
